Honey Kisaragi (RE)
Honey Kisaragi is the main protagonist of Re: Cutie Honey. Compared to earlier counterparts, she is given a completely different appearance and personality. Appearance As Honey Kisaragi she usually wears a white outfit that includes a top that exposes her stomach with a skirt and matching boots along with the standard blonde hair and blue eyes. She is also seen in a blue office outfit with black outlines. As Cutie Honey, she has red hair and eyes and is adorned in a red and black outfit that compared to earlier versions covers the chest area more than others but is open midriff and is more revealing when viewed from the back. Personality This incarnation of Honey is a bit more "cutesy" than previous ones, as she has a ditzy but loving personality combined with a hot-blooded temper. However she likes to get along with all kinds of people including the ones critical of her like Natsuko Aki, getting very hurt when she feels that is not wanted. Attacks and Abilities As with all versions of Honey, her abilities are derived from the I-System that unlike other versions utilizes nanotechnology that allows her to create weapons, armor, and a large variety of disguises to use. As Cutie Honey, she possesses strength slightly above the average human able to break cuffs on her wrists and is armed with a rapier called the Silver Fleurette and a boomerang on her left forearm called the Honey Boomerang along with high acrobatics. The I-System however requires a lot of calories to use and when Honey is running low on power her clothes start to deteriorate. To compensate, Honey has to eat a large amount of food to regain her functions. *'Honey Typhoon': Creates a tornado by rotating the Silver Fleurette at high speeds and can blow opponents off their feet. ** Honey Spiral Typhoon: Creates a tornado but is used to restrain enemies. ** Honey Tornado: Guards against an enemy attack by creating a tornado but cannot be used for very long as it uses a lot of energy. * Silver Fleurette Lightning Shower: Thrusts the Silver Fleurette multiple times at high speed * Honey Shining: Honey used the I-System to create a wall of shields that block oncoming attacks. *'Honey Mirage': Honey creates illusionary copies of herself to confuse her opponents. *'Honey Lightning Lancer': Honey transforms the Silver Fleurette into an electromagnetically charged lance which can destroy the nanites of a Panther Claw agent's body History The original Honey was a regular high school student until she was in a terrible accident that claimed her life. Dr. Kisaragi used data from the project that made Sister Jill on Honey to make an android body for her. Dr. Kisaragi was later killed by Panther Claw after Sister Jill was reactivated with Honey escaping and swearing revenge on them. When Panther Claw started to attack Japan, Honey appeared in various disguises to fight against the Panther Claw monsters while encountering the police detective Natsuko Aki. When Gold Claw attacked Honey revealed herself as Cutie Honey and fought her off until Gold Claw escaped and Natsuko tried to arrest her. Honey broke out and tried to run as she was running out of power. While Natsuko tried to find her, Honey encounters Seiji Hayami who treats her to some food while chatting about her I-System. At the office building she works in, Honey is reprimanded by her employer and co-workers while given an onigiri from Kyoko Izumiya before leaving again. When Gold Claw and her minions attacked Police Headquarters, Honey came to help fight as Cutie Honey while Natsuko defeated some of the Panthers on her own. As Honey took out the Panther Kaijin, Gold Claw took Natsuko hostage before running to the roof. Honey gave chase before giving herself up to save Natsuko despite Natsuko's insistence not to. With Honey in Gold Claw's clutches, Natsuko manages to distract Gold Claw enough for Honey to use her I-System to fight back and destroy her. After the fight Honey goes back to her apartment and finds out Natsuko lives next door. A few days later, Honey fights against Cobalt Claw in the city that ends up wrecking the town. The media sees Honey as a public nuisance as Panther Claw seem to only want to humiliate her. Honey was bothered by this at her job. At Natusko's apartment Honey prepared a big feast for her and the arriving Natsuko believing they were good friends. Natusko however did not want to be friends with Honey and left. Honey was left severely depressed because of this and was reluctant to act when Panther Claw started to abduct young women in order to find Honey and getting the public to scornfully find Honey as well. As Honey's coworkers were being searched, Cutie Honey appeared to challenge Cobalt Claw and Scarlet Claw. During the battle, Scarlet Claw causes Cobalt to break down and cause Honey's I-System to malfunction along with her already distressed mind. With this Honey takes out Scarlet's minions but begins to break down herself. Natsuko manages to keep Honey's body temperature stable and with words of encouragement Honey survives. Seiji arrives with a coat and food for Honey to recharge. Seeing that Natsuko did see Honey as a friend allowed Honey to fight Scarlet and destroy her. However, all of the captured women were missing. As Sister Jill utilizes the women to take control of Japan, Honey and Natsuko attempt to attack her but are interrupted by Black Claw. Honey manages to defeat Black Claw even after she splits in half and continues to fight back. Inside the Panther Claw base, Honey encounters Jill and her Butler who resembles Dr. Kisaragi. Butler makes Honey believe that he is her father and fights her while calling her a machine to weaken her so that Sister Jill can integrate with the I-System. Overpowered and controlled, Honey becomes fused with Sister Jill's fortress as it assumes a monstrous form and gets ready to attack the world. Natsuko manages to get on the creatures head and reactivate Honey through a special serum she has Honey drink through lip contact. Reactivated, Honey fights Sister Jill and destroys the Butler after realizing that he was just a copy of her father. With Jill defeated, Honey attempts to fuse with her. Jill however resists and wishes to die as herself by launching missiles at her fortress. Honey manages to stop the missile impact by using the I-System to its limit and gets the captured women to safety. Some time later, Honey now lives and works with Natsuko as her assistant at Natsuko's private detective agency. Category:Re: Cutie Honey Characters